


The Envelopes Please

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cartoon Network, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Herculoids, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Powerpuff Girls, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Flintstones, The Jetsons (TV), Top Cat (TV), Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy and Maxwell are attending their first ever Fancy Anvil Award Show as a couple. However, before the show can start, Johnny and Anne Maria are in a pickle: The envelopes have gone missing. Will Cindy and Maxwell be able to find the envelopes to save the show in time or will the annual affair be cancelled?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Envelopes Please

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Cartoon Network game, with hints of modern Cartoon Network in, but I hope you enjoy it just the same. Read & Review!

It was a glorious Friday night affair. At Cartoon Network Fridays, everyone was getting ready for the Annual Fancy Anvil Award Show. It was basically the Oscars for the Cartoon Cartoon characters. All was well, they had an hour until the show would start. However, things were not all too good. Cindy and Maxwell were happily going down the hallway together, but frowned once they saw Anne Maria crying and Johnny looked distressed as well.

"Johnny, Anne Maria, what's wrong?" Cindy asked thoughtfully.

"Whoa, Mama!" Johnny cried with a frown. "The envelopes have gone missing!"

"I bet Sarah took 'em..." Maxwell firmly folded his arms.

"It doesn't matter who took them, what matters is that we can't start the show without them," Anne Maria stated before bawling into more tears. "And this year, I was gonna host with Johnny!"

"Oh, don't worry, Anne Maria, I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Cindy soothed.

"Someone has to go look for them." Johnny suggested as he held his girlfriend in a comforting hold.

Cindy and Maxwell looked to each other, then back to Johnny and Anne Maria, having the same thought in their heads. "We'll do it!"

"Really?" Anne Maria asked with a sniffle.

"Yeah, how hard could it be?" Cindy shrugged innocently.

"Go round them up, you guys!" Johnny told the kid couple. "We can't start the show without them!"

"No problem, we got this!" Maxwell called as he ran with his girlfriend.

With that, they were off. Johnny spent his free time comforting Anne Maria. They had become a couple as of last year and Weasel thought it would be nice for the award show if that they hosted together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Cindy and Maxwell were up for a big challenge since they had no idea where the envelopes could be. They walked around the main backstage area and on the stage, they found one envelope that was behind the leaves of a plant.

"One down and nine to go..." Cindy smiled, then looked around, not seeing any more envelopes in this area. "Oh, this could be a problem..."

"It'll be like an Easter egg hunt..." Maxwell shrugged. "But, I'm glad if I'm stuck doing this, I'm glad it's with you."

Cindy blushed shyly to that, then fiddled with her glasses nervously. "Focus..." she told herself with a mumble.

They both then looked to a corner to see Magilla Gorilla reading a book before he would go on. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Gorilla?" Cindy walked over.

Magilla put his book down to talk with the two. "Oh, hello, there, kids!" he smiled. "Are you excited for this year's Fancy Anvil Award Show?"

"Uh... Yeah... About that..." Cindy rubbed her arm.

"Have you seen the missing envelopes?" Maxwell asked like a detective. 

"Missing envelopes?" Magilla sounded worried. "Mercy, no! Have you seen finger sandwiches though?"

Cindy shrugged between the gorilla and her boyfriend. "Guess we're both out of luck."

"I hear the food in the V.I.P lounge is to die for... I'm famished!" Magilla sounded hungry. 

Cindy and Maxwell shrugged, they then were about to go out another door, but Eustace stepped right in front of them.

"Where ya think yer goin'? Sorry, kids, but I'm doin' mah job," Eustace said to them. "I ain't s'posed to let anyone without a V.I.P pass mix with these fancy type folk."

"But this is an emergency!" Cindy begged.

"No pass, no entry!" Eustace shoved them back.

"Eustace, remember what we talked about..." Dawn scolded.

"Sorry, little lady, but it's true." Eustace replied to the moonchild.

"Dawn, can't you make him let us go?" Maxwell groaned.

"He's only doing his job, young ones," Dawn said before leaning in to whisper a hint for them. "But... I hear Magilla Gorilla has a V.I.P pass if you let him have some food."

Cindy and Maxwell emptied their pockets. Cindy had a smelly piece of string cheese, a couple of coins, and her cell phone. Maxwell had pocket lint, a pack of gum, and a chewed up pen cap.

"Now what?" Cindy groaned, then sniffed the air. "Hey, something smells tasty..."

Maxwell smelled with her and smiled. "Mmm... Wonder where that's comin' from."

"See for yourselves." Dawn hinted, pointing to the stage.

Cindy and Maxwell turned and saw a silver platter that had assorted goodies on it. It looked very delicious, but instead of taking it for themselves, they decided maybe that could get them what they wanted from Magilla. Magilla kept reading his book, but the smell overtook him and made him instantly hungry.

"Hey, big guy, you look like you could use a little nourishment." Maxwell smirked as he showed the sandwiches that were on the platter.

"Don't mind if I do!" Magilla smiled as he took a snack from the platter gratefully, he then did something Dawn had predicted. "Say, want a V.I.P pass? You guys can share!"

Cindy and Maxwell grinned, then came back to Eustace, showing their pass. Once the grumpy farmer say they had it, he got out of their way and no longer blocked the door. 

Once Cindy and Maxwell came through the door, they saw another envelope and collected it. This was great progress so far. On the way through another room, they passed Foghorn Leghorn who happily took a treat from them as he looked forward to a magical night. They entered into a room that looked like a hang-out. HIM was there wearing an apron and carrying a silver tray, Shaggy was eyeballing the food that included a roast chicken, and there was Porky Pig.

"Has anyone seen my p-p-pants?" Porky asked out of the blue.

"Thank goodness!" HIM called to the two kids.

Cindy and Maxwell yelped, a little surprised and frightened by the Powerpuff Girls' greatest enemy. 

"You kiddies found my missing tray," HIM smiled as he pinched Cindy's cheek with his claw to wiggle it. "Please return it after you have served the food. As a caterer, I can't have those platters walking off."

Cindy and Maxwell glanced to each other as they were forced to do more work, but arguing with HIM only caused trouble.

"Hey, Max, I know someone who'll want these more than anyone." Cindy smirked once she spotted Shaggy.

Maxwell nodded. "Good idea."

The two then walked over to the cowardly teen of Mystery Inc. He didn't hesitate and took a snack from the platter gratefully. 

"Like, far out, man!" Shaggy smiled. "I thought they were outta veggie burgers!"

Cindy and Maxwell smiled and walked off, but Shaggy stopped them.

"Hey, do you think you could leave a couple of those in my dressing room for after the show?" Shaggy then handed them his dressing room key.

"Uh, sure, no prob, Shag..." Cindy shrugged.

"Like, you're the best!" Shaggy smiled to them. 

Cindy and Maxwell hid their rolling eyes, they were first told to find envelopes, and now their everybody's helper monkeys. What was up with that? 

"Cindy, look at this sandwich!" Maxwell called.

"Look, I'm hungry too, but we can't--" Cindy said, then looked over.

Maxwell showed an envelope that was under the finger sandwiches.

"Oh, Maxwell, you're brilliant!" Cindy took it, then winced slightly. "Ooh, it's smudged with mayonnaise."

"Like Johnny will notice the difference." Maxwell scoffed.

Cindy laughed at that and they left the room. They wanted to give the tray back to HIM, but they had one more sandwich. Who could they give it to? Porky didn't seem interested, Johnny and Anne Maria were too worried... They then saw a tall monster like bodyguard in front of one door.

"Hey, big guy, how about a snack?" Cindy offered.

"ROAR!" the monster roared in her face, blowing her hair back.

"I'll take that as a no..." Cindy said in a shaky voice with her knees shaking.

"That's Igoo from the Herculoids," Maxwell whispered. "He's trying to tell us that it's his job to block this door. As long as he's standing there, we can't get in."

"Oh... Heh... Well then..." Cindy chuckled nervously as they wandered out of the room together. "Who else can we give this leftover sandwich to?"

Maxwell noticed Eustace was standing around while Dawn was meditating by him to make sure that he wouldn't cause trouble for anyone. "Hey, Eustace, want a sandwich?" he offered politely.

"Hmm..." Eustace hummed, but he looked rather hungry. "I really shouldn't since I'm on duty, but... What the heck?" he then took a sandwich off their hands, emptying the tray completely then. "Fancy Schmancy..." he then mumbled. "In my day, we didn't need awards!"

"He reminds me of Gramps..." Maxwell mumbled about Eustace.

"At least you have a grandfather, I never knew either of mine..." Cindy mumbled back.

Once the tray was empty, Cindy and Maxwell both went back to meet HIM so he could move a cart for them. They didn't bother to move it, but when they passed it in the hallway, they knew they would need a caterer's help and HIM was the closest caterer they could find.

"Thanks for your help," HIM grinned to the two of them. "I should put this tray back on the catering cart." he then moved and moved the cart for them.

Cindy and Maxwell went through the door and it led to outside as Top Cat was reclining on the dumpster. 

"Say, Chiefs," Top Cat smirked to them. "Mind if I slip behind you? I must have misplaced my credentials."

Cindy and Maxwell wondered why he would want to do that, but they shrugged and allowed them to once they would go back inside the studio. 

"Yes!" Maxwell beamed once he took an envelope out of the trash can, he then looked to the dustpan. "What's that?"

Cindy got down on her hands and knees once she saw something shiny inside and took out a key. "Haha! I bet this is the key to the broom closet. Wonder how it got in there though?"

"The janitor must have thought it was trash," Maxwell guessed. He looked over and cringed in disgust. "Ugh... I see another envelope..."

"One of us should go in there." Cindy said.

"Not it!" Maxwell poked his own nose.

Cindy glared to him, but she rolled up her sleeves and leaned over, putting her hands in the garbage. "Ugh! Oh, yuck! Eww!" she then took out the envelope. "I mean, my goodness!" she took out her pocket hand sanitizer and squirted it all over her hands and rubbed them together to wash them.

The two kids then walked back inside.

"Hey, hold that door!" Top Cat called before hopping off the dumpster and going in with them, he then saw Igoo and walked over to him.

Cindy and Maxwell watched the yellow cat go, and then suddenly, Igoo had backed Top Cat against a wall, going away from the door he had blocked earlier. 

"Should we tell Johnny and Anne Maria?" Cindy asked.

Maxwell shushed her, taking her hand, and pulling her to the once forbidden door. 

The two were now in a lobby like room and there were hung up clothes downstairs and upstairs were a few dressing rooms for the Cartoon Cartoon stars. 

"What's this?" Cindy saw something wedged between a large purple overcoat and a red and white bathrobe, she then reached for it.

"What is it?" Maxwell bit his lip.

Cindy grinned as she took out yet another envelope. "And Johnny said this would be hard!"

Cindy and Maxwell then came upstairs, they just remembered they had Shaggy's dressing room key and decided to stop by. They did not find any veggie burgers to give to Shaggy as promised, but maybe there would be an envelope in there. After unlocking the door, they stepped inside. There was a pizza box on the coffee table, a golden, heart-shaped frame photograph of Velma Dinkley, and a large couch. Must be for both Scooby and Shaggy. 

"Hey, there's something under the pizza box." Maxwell observed.

"Is it another envelope?" Cindy asked.

"No, it's the Mystery Keys." Maxwell smiled once he collected them. 

"Ugh, I hope Shaggy doesn't make us go to the Mystery Machine for something, we already got four more envelopes to worry about." Cindy shook her head about how crazy the night has been so far.

Cindy and Maxwell left, deciding to hold onto the keys in case they might need to go in the Mystery Machine at some point. They saw the door next door said it was reserved for the Mayor, so they left it alone. They then came into another dressing room that was unlocked. It was Dexter and he looked distressed over something.

"Dee Dee has knocked over my instant tuxedo formula," Dexter looked to the two. "Please bring a mop so I may clean it up!"

Cindy and Maxwell sighed as they were given another errand. They left the room and passed the first dressing room. Cameron was sitting on the floor outside the door and watched them about to go inside the dressing room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you..." Cameron warned.

"Why not?" Maxwell asked.

It was too late for Cindy, she had already gone inside. Judy was sitting on her couch and looked worried as well. Even though Judy was occasionally a nice girl, she was very angry once she saw Cindy in her dressing room. 

"Go away!" Judy demanded. "I won't go on without my roses!"

"Judy, can't we just talk?" Cindy was frightened by the future girl's bad temper.

Judy growled, she picked up Cindy by the back end of her sweatshirt and threw her out of the door and slammed the door shut behind her.

"That's why." Cameron said to Maxwell after Cindy was thrown out against her will.

"Roses?" Cindy asked.

"I ordered a bouquet of roses for Judy before I came here tonight, I was gonna surprise her with them, but I don't know what happened with my order..." Cameron explained with a frown. "I'm afraid Judy won't be happy until she gets roses... Dexter has roses in his room, but they look kinda dead."

"Don't worry, Cameron, we'll help." Maxwell promised.

"We will?" Cindy asked.

"Yes..." Maxwell glanced at his girlfriend.

"Right..." Cindy groaned. "Another mission... It seemed like such a simple request; 'Find the envelopes, we can't start the show without them'."

Cindy and Maxwell left the dressing room hallway. They then remembered that Cameron had mentioned Dexter and they remembered that Dexter needed a mop. Remembering this, they took out the broom closet key and went to the door, unlocking it, and there was a mop right in front of them.

"That was convenient." Cindy and Maxwell smirked to each other.

"Sheesh, look at all this cleaning supplies," Cindy said before they left the closet. "I bet Dexter's mom stacked the place."

They went back to Dexter's dressing room and gave him the mop. 

"Thank you so much!" Dexter praised. "I hope I can salvage enough of this instant tuxedo formula for at least a bowtie!"

"Oh, Dexter, have you seen any envelopes around here?" Cindy asked.

'Beep-Bop-Beep...' a robotic voice said.

"I have not myself, sorry, friends." Dexter said.

Cindy sighed then. "Thanks, anyway."

"What a cute robot," Maxwell smiled as he carried another envelope. "Not BMO or Wall-E cute, but still cute."

"Where did you get that?" Cindy asked.

"He had it." Maxwell pointed to the tiny robot in the room that had no arms or legs and had a spinning head. 

"Figures..." Cindy rolled her eyes. 

Cindy and Maxwell wandered around, wondering where else to look. They ended up going outside and remembered they had the Mystery Keys. When they opened the Machine's back doors, they found a box of Scooby Snacks. No doubt that Scooby will need those tonight, he probably and very likely had stage fright. 

They kept walking along, when they came back to the main room, they found Scooby was hiding behind a red curtain. Ah, so he was nervous. 

"Hey, boy, come on out, we won't hurt ya." Maxwell cooed.

"Ruh-uh!" Scooby shook his head. "Ro ray!"

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Cindy bribed.

"Rooby Racks?" Scooby smiled then.

Cindy waved the snack and threw it in the Great Dane's direction. Scooby happily jumped up and caught the snack in his mouth, coming out of his shell out to them. He then licked his lips once he ate the snack with glee. 

"Ranks ra-lot!" Scooby licked Cindy and Maxwell's faces in gratitude and thanks.

There was a green lever and a red lever after Scooby left the red curtain. 

"This lever looks important," Maxwell said, pulling the red lever, but nothing happened. "Huh, nothing happened."

"Maybe they go in order..." Cindy suggested, she pulled the green lever first and then the red lever.

When the levers were pulled, the main stage's curtains opened up and showed a backdrop on the City of Townsville. 

"Nice thinking." Maxwell smiled.

"Hey, another envelope!" Cindy noticed and ran to see the envelope was taped to the backdrop, so she took it in victory. "I seriously wanna know who hid these envelopes."

"Who cares?" Maxwell shrugged with a smile. "This has been fun!"

"Yeah, it has." Cindy had to agree.

Cindy and Maxwell came back into the lounge and now there was Mojo Jojo, the Mayor of Townsville, and Fred Flintstone. Maybe one of them knew where they could find more envelopes. They started with the chimp mad scientist.

"I know nothing about the missing envelopes," Mojo replied. "If I knew, I would tell you, but I don't, so I will not. For I have nothing to tell. Not that you asked."

"Migraine..." Cindy rubbed her now popping skull.

"Mr. Flintstone--" Maxwell was about to ask.

"Yabba-Dabba-Doo!" Fred cheered.

"Um... Right... Do you know anything about the missing envelopes?" Maxwell asked.

"Missing envelopes?" Fred scratched his head. "Who took 'em?"

"That's a no..." Maxwell simply walked away.

"This is getting us nowhere..." Cindy groaned.

"Oh, you kids look so sad," the Mayor frowned for them. "I'm going to give you the key to the city!" he then took out a small key. "Er, well, it's a key to something anyway, ha!"

Cindy and Maxwell glanced at him, but muttered thanks, and accepted the key. Wait! That must have been for his locked dressing room. Perhaps they could search in there. They came in the room and not only found another envelope, but they found a single rose on the table with a card attached to it. 

"'To Ms. Bellum: Break a leg!'." Cindy read the card aloud.

"Hmm... Judy needs roses..." Maxwell got rid of the card. "I'm sure she and Cameron will appreciate this."

"If you say so..." Cindy sighed about stealing.

They then came out to see Cameron and showed they had a rose. Cameron smiled, he stood up and took it in his hand and knocked on the door.

"Cameron, I'm not letting you in, you disappointed me!" Judy cried from the other side of the door.

"But I got a special surprise just for you!" Cameron insisted.

Judy cracked the door open only slightly. "What.... What is it...?"

Cameron smiled and showed the rose for her.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Judy opened the door all the way then with a bright and friendly smile. "My roses, I thought they'd never arrive!"

Cameron and Judy then hugged each other with a sweet kiss to each other. While they blossomed with each other, Cindy found the tenth and final envelope underneath Judy's autographed picture of Jet Screamer. 

"Oh, Cammy Bear, I'm sorry I yelled at you..." Judy pouted.

"That's okay, Judy, I still love you and always will to infinity and beyond." Cameron vowed back to her.

Judy smiled and hugged him again, kissing him.

Cindy and Maxwell had all ten envelopes and now the show could start, they ran back to Johnny and Anne Maria.

"Hoo-Ha!" Johnny cheered. "You're a couple of lifesavers! Now the show can go on!"

"In our hearts, you're both winners." Anne Maria added once she stopped crying.

"We did it, Maxwell, we saved the big night!" Cindy cheered.

"Yes!" Maxwell smiled.

The two jumped up in the air together and high-fived each other as they were going to witness their first ever Fancy Anvil Award Show up close.


End file.
